<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cortejo by Valkyrie_Books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945789">Cortejo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Books/pseuds/Valkyrie_Books'>Valkyrie_Books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Las locuras de Newt, Leta es una buena amiga, newt ajeno, oc enamorada perdidamente de Newt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Books/pseuds/Valkyrie_Books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada especie tiene sus propios métodos de cortejo, Newt los conocía todos y cada uno, menos el de los humanos...al menos no los tradicionales.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, todos los créditos a ella, yo solo los uso con la intención de entretenimiento. Gillian y los demás personajes que no reconozcan son de mi propia creación.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Pensamientos&lt;&lt;</p><p>"Recuerdos"</p><p>Esta historia surgió por ver las escenas de animales fantásticos en YouTube, estaba riéndome de ver a Newt haciendo su baile de apareamiento y uno de los comentarios dijo sobre cómo es que puede saber esos bailes pero tener tan poca capacidad para comunicarse con las chicas y que sería gracioso si intentara enamorar a alguien haciendo esos rituales de apareamiento animal. Eso me inspiró a crear esto, no va a ser muy largo, no creo que dure más de 3 o 4 capítulos.</p><p>Eso es todo, espero que les guste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leta lo supo en el instante en que lo vio, y es que Newt estaba siendo demasiado obvio con su enamoramiento.</p><p>Todo había comenzado a principios de sexto año, por primera vez Hufflepuff y Gryffindor compartirían la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del profesor Mackennsy, quien decidió asignar un proyecto anual en parejas. Newt amaba la clase de criaturas mágicas y normalmente trabajaba con Leta, pero ese año habían cambiado los horarios y Slytherin ya no estaría con los tejones, eso había sido un poco triste para él dada la fuerte amistad que tenían.</p><p>El proyecto se centraba en el cuidado de huevos mágicos, a cada pareja le asignarían uno y deberían asegurar su máximo cuidado hasta que eclosionaran y continuar cuidado a la criatura lo que restara del año.</p><p>-Muy bien clase, voy a nombrar a las parejas -dijo Mackennsy-. Presten mucha atención porque las personas que nombre, serán compañeros por todo el año.</p><p>Newt se había mantenido a parte esperando el momento en que lo nombraran, algo nervioso por tener que trabajar con alguien nuevo. Normalmente, los demás estudiantes lo ignoraban o se mantenían apartados de él, incómodos con la pasión que sentía hacia los animales. No importaba, en compañía de ellos no se sentía solo.</p><p>-Blackstran, Gillian y Scamander, Newton.</p><p>En el momento en que sintió su nombre, había mirado a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a su compañera, el problema era que no reconocía a ningún Hufflepuff con ese nombre por lo que supuso que debía ser de la casa de los leones, eso hacía que fuera más difícil para él ubicar de quien se trataba.</p><p>-¡Hola compañero! -. El repentino grito femenino a su lado lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para casi provocarle un infarto. Apretando el pecho con una mano en un intento por controlar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, se giró hacia la chica que lo observaba sonriente.</p><p>Era bajita, apenas le llegaría a los hombros, el largo cabello castaño le llegaba casi por detrás de las rodillas y estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo alta que dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre el rostro. Tenía ojos lila con un toque dorado al contraste con la luz del sol. Portaba con orgullo la capa de Gryffindor.</p><p>-Hola.</p><p>-No puedo creer que de todos los posibles compañeros, me tocara contigo Newt -dijo a toda velocidad-. ¿Puedo decirte Newt o, prefieres Newton, o Fido, o Artemis o...?</p><p>-Solo Newt.</p><p>-Genial, dime Gillian, ahora vamos por ese bebé-. Tomándolo del brazo lo arrastró a la fila que se había formado en el cobertizo, donde Mackennsy estaba entregando a cada pareja el huevo que cuidarían.</p><p>Gillian había estado rebotando a su lado, ansiosa cuando por fin les tocó recibir su huevo. Era ovalado de color verde tornazolado, Newt supo en ese momento que animal les había tocado.</p><p>-Augurey -susurró fascinado mientras lo tomaba con la delicadeza de una pluma.</p><p>-Es hermoso -comentó bajito Gillian. Ambos miraban con detenimiento las patrones que formaban las líneas sobre la cascara-. Awww ¡Somos padres! ¿Qué crees que sea, niño o niña?</p><p>Newt casi se ahogó de la impresión. No esperaba que saliera con algo así.</p><p>-¿D-de q-qu-é es-t-tas ha-hab-lan-d-do? -tartamudeó sonrojado.</p><p>-Pues que somos sus padres -respondió simplemente, como si pensara que era absurdo que él no se diera cuenta.</p><p>-No somos sus padres.</p><p>-A ver, vamos a cuidar de este bebé durante todo su periodo de gestación, vamos a verlo nacer, cuidarlo y criarlo mientras crece, hasta que el profesor nos diga que es hora de liberarlo, igual que hacen los padres con sus hijos hasta que ellos abandonan la casa paterna -enumeró con aire ligeramente sabiondo-. Eso nos convierte en padres del bebé augurey ¿sí o no?</p><p>-Supongo que si lo vemos así....- admitió algo reacio.</p><p>-Ahora, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, es un lindo proyecto y en el proceso podemos conocernos mejor.</p><p>-¿Quieres conocerme? -preguntó confundido.</p><p>-¿Por qué no querría conocerte? -Cuestionó, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. Por lo que he oído, eres muy bueno con los animales, se nota que los quieres mucho y eso, ya es suficiente para que quiera conocerte mejor.</p><p>-No lo entiendo. Los demás parecen....</p><p>-¿Idiotas? Sí, lo son -interrumpió rodando los ojos-. Quizá es que la política sobre criaturas mágicas que tiene la sociedad actual es una mierda, me gustan todo tipo de criaturas, y a veces son mejores compañías que los seres humanos, así que es refrescante conocer personas que son capaces de ver la belleza que poseen, sobre todo si lo hacen con el amor y la dedicación que tú pones.</p><p>Newt estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien, además de Leta, que pensaba como él. Una sonrisa algo incomoda surcó sus labios.</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>-Por nada -respondió alegremente-. Ahora, vamos por unos libros sobre el cuidado de los Augurey y de paso, haremos una lista de nombres para nuestro bebé.</p><p>Newt se vio siendo llevado al castillo por una chica que no dejaba de parlotear sobre la importancia de darle el nombre correcto porque eso podría ayudar a determinar la personalidad fuerte del "bebé" y, por primera vez desde que había visto los nuevos horarios de la clase, no se sentía incómodo.</p><p>[...]</p><p>-Oí que te tocó el proyecto de los huevos con Gillian Blackstran -dijo Leta sentándose a su lado. Había estado sentado bajo uno de los árboles frente al lago, tomando notas sobre uno de los libros que Gillian había sacado de la biblioteca.</p><p>-Sí, creo que tuve suerte de que me tocara alguien igual de interesada en las criaturas mágicas.</p><p>-Gillian no solo está interesada -emitió rodando los ojos divertida-. Ella ama todo lo que tenga vida, sean animales mágicos o no, incluso plantas. Lamentablemente, es horrible en herbología, todas las plantas que toca se mueren en poco tiempo.</p><p>-No estaba del todo seguro de qué esperar, pero resultó mejor de lo que había imaginado.</p><p>-¿Y...dónde está ella ahora?</p><p>-En su habitación con el huevo....haciendo una cuna.</p><p>-¿Una cuna? -preguntó confundida.</p><p>-Dice que el huevo es nuestro bebé, y está empeñada en tratarlo como tal.</p><p>-¿Es decir que ella... es tu esposa? -cuestionó riendo.</p><p>-¡Leta! -casi chilló sonrojado.</p><p>-¡Vamos! -dijo riendo a carcajadas-. Es gracioso ¿Tus padres ya saben que eres padre?</p><p>-¡Basta!</p><p>-Eres un mal amigo, no me invitaste a la boda.</p><p>-Es suficiente -espetó tan rojo como un tomate.</p><p>-Al menos dime que seré la madrina de vuestro dulce querubín.</p><p>-No tiene nada de gracioso -resopló.</p><p>-No te enfades, Newt -dijo aun riendo por la expresión avergonzada de su amigo-. Gillian siempre habla de los animales como sus hijos, no es sorprendete que te haya dicho eso.</p><p>-A mí me sorprendió, lo soltó tan de golpe que no supe como reaccionar.</p><p>-Es normal, ella suele ser así de espontanea ¿Qué hiciste cuando dijo que eras el padre de su nuevo bebé?</p><p>-Nada -respondió con timidez.</p><p>Leta lo observó atentamente, Newt no estaba acostumbrado a estar con personas extrañas, mucho menos con chicas que lo encontraran interesante y si lo que Emelin Winther había dicho sobre Gillian era cierto, la gryffindor sí que lo había encontrado sumamente interesante y no dudaría en demostrarlo. Newt no sabría que lo había golpeado cuando ella acabara con él.</p><p>-¿Nada?</p><p>-Me dio una explicación bastante razonable sobre por qué somos los padres del huevo, y no pude refutar nada porque visto de ese modo tiene sentido.</p><p>-Al menos te tocó con alguien que realmente te ayudará en el proyecto -espetó hastiada.</p><p>-¿Quién te tocó?</p><p>-Theodore Crabe.</p><p>-Mis condolencias.</p><p>-Cretino.</p><p>-¿Así de mal?</p><p>-Lo dejé cuidándolo mientras iba a buscar un libro para saber que animal nos había tocado, Karen McMillan me dijo que lo había visto yendo al campo de quiddich con el huevo, pensaban usarlo de quaffle.</p><p>-Lo maldijiste -adivinó conociendo el carácter de su amiga.</p><p>-Tengo que ayudar en las cocinas por dos semanas, pero valió la pena -resopló-. No voy a desaprobar mi asignatura favorita por un imbécil con cerebro de mosquito.</p><p>-Estoy de acuerdo.</p><p>Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, cómodos con la compañía del otro. Newt notó la mochila llena de libros que Leta había dejado a un lado, y sintió compasión por ella. Con un compañero como Theodore Crabe, ella tendría que hacer todo el trabajo, no es que a ella le molestara pero se suponía que era un trabajo de a dos y, era seguro que teniendo a Leta como compañera, Crabe obtendría un Extraordinario sin hacer absolutamente nada.</p><p>-Entonces...</p><p>-¿Entonces?</p><p>-¿No hay nada que quieras preguntarme?-. La observó confundido, sin entender que es lo que quería decir. Ella, divertida, hizo una mueca sugerente que solo logró confundirlo aún más.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>-Digo, si no hay nada que quieras preguntarme sobre...tu esposa.</p><p>-¡Leta!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt no sabe como hacerle saber a Gillian que la ama. Todos sus intentos acaban mal, hasta Leta le da una idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, todos los créditos a ella, yo solo los uso con la intención de entretenimiento. Gillian y los demás personajes que no reconozcan son de mi propia creación.</p><p>&gt;&gt;Pensamientos&lt;&lt;</p><p>"Recuerdos"</p><p>Esta historia surgió por ver las escenas de animales fantásticos en YouTube, estaba riéndome de ver a Newt haciendo su baile de apareamiento y uno de los comentarios dijo sobre cómo es que puede saber esos bailes pero tener tan poca capacidad para comunicarse con las chicas y que sería gracioso si intentara enamorar a alguien haciendo esos rituales de apareamiento animal. Eso me inspiró a crear esto, no va a ser muy largo, no creo que dure más de 3 o 4 capítulos.</p><p>Eso es todo, espero que les guste.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al final no había hecho falta que Leta dijera nada. Luego de dos meses trabajando juntos, Newt sabía absolutamente todo sobre Gillian. La chica había contado todo y, él había escuchado atento cada palabra.</p><p>Seis meses más tarde, Newt estaba perdido e irrevocablemente enamorado, sentía con ella una conexión única y maravillosa, sentía que ella era la pieza faltante que lo complementaba; pero tímido como era lo mantuvo oculto durante lo más que pudo. No sirvió de nada, no fue bueno ocultándolo.</p><p>Todos en el castillo se dieron cuenta de que el tejón se había enamorado de la leona, todos menos la misma implicada. Leta solía burlarse de él cuando se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba con solo oír el nombre de la castaña. Newt solía arrojarle lo que tuviera a la mano para que se callara.</p><p>–Newt, tienes que decírselo –comentó divertida al ver como su amigo nuevamente se convertía en un charco en presencia de Gillian.</p><p>–No puedo.</p><p>–¡Claro que puedes! Estoy segura de que ella aceptaría salir contigo, harían una pareja tan bonita.</p><p>Ella era muy consciente de como la gryffindor correspondía los sentimientos de Newt. Emelin, la mejor amiga de Gillian, le había dicho que la castaña besaba el suelo que Newt pisaba y que ella, ya estaba harta de oír por qué Newton Scamander era “el chico más hermoso, dulce, amable, sensible y perfecto que hubiera pisado el planeta” –palabras literales de la de ojos lilas, Leta la había escuchado en el baño una vez–.</p><p>Al parecer, Gillian sí que había notado a Newt desde mucho antes de ese proyecto, y durante meses había suspirado en silencio desde lejos por él. Por eso es que sabiendo que si Newt la invitaba a salir, ella no dudaría en decir que sí, Leta pensaba que era ridículo que ambos bailaran alrededor del otro, ninguno se animaba a decir ni una palabra por temor al rechazo, cuando la realidad era demasiado evidente. Los dos eran demasiado ciegos.</p><p>Aunque si era honesta, si Newt no sabía cómo disimular su amor, Gillian ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo. Su lado gryffindor había comenzado a salir a la luz a raíz de pasar cada vez más tiempo con él. Pronto Gillian se había sentido lo suficientemente cómoda como para coquetear con descaro.</p><p>¿El problema? Newt no sabía que ella estaba coqueteando, lo atribuía a otro rasgo de su personalidad explosiva, por lo que por el bien de su enamorado ser, procuraba ignorar esas acciones que lo volvían loco. Y eso provocaba que Gillian se deprimiera, no se rendía pero sí que se deprimía pensando que eran rechazos sutiles.</p><p>–No, Leta –dijo cabizbajo–. No puedo decírselo, no es que no quiera, es que…</p><p>–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó notando que estaba molesto consigo mismo.</p><p>–No puedo decirlo en palabras…intenté decírselo ayer mientras hacíamos el ensayo mensual.</p><p>–¿Y qué pasó?</p><p>–Pues….</p><p>
  <em>Flash Back…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaban sentados bajó un árbol, escribiendo sus ensayos mensuales sobre el avance evolutivo del proyecto. Gillian había aparecido con trufas de chocolate y fresas para compartir con él, y habían trabajado en un cómodo silencio durante una hora. Newt pensaba que era un buen momento para dar a conocer sus sentimientos, respiró profundamente y se giró hacia ella completamente decido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>–Gillian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>–¿Sí, Newt? –preguntó mirándolo a través de las pestañas, y moviéndolas suavemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El hufflepuff quedó mudo de solo verla, era tan hermosa que no había palabras que la describieran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>–Y-yo...t-tú....tienes una oruga en el pelo –dijo señalando el lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fin del Flash Back</em>
</p><p>Las carcajadas de Leta resonaron en el comedor, avergonzando aún más a su amigo que deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. A su alrededor, los demás estudiantes los observaban curiosos.</p><p>–No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso –dijo riendo.</p><p>–No es lo peor –murmuró.</p><p>–Oh no....¿Newt que hiciste? <em>–</em>preguntó algo alarmada, la mueca en el rostro del chico le indicó que esta vez no era algo para reírse.</p><p>–Bueno....Tobías me dijo que debería darle un obsequio.</p><p>–Está bien, eso no es nada malo <em>–dijo</em></p><p>
  <em>Flash Back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Newt había escrito muchas ideas sobre cómo declararse, algunas veces las había escrito en su mano para después descubrir que el sudor las había borrado. Por lo que en un acto de desesperación, recurrió a su compañero de habitación Tobías Harwood, no eran muy amigos pero si eran cordiales y se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para poder pedirle un consejo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dale un obsequio, a las chicas les gustan ser agasajadas con obsequios”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno…quizá si sería más fácil si tenía algo en sus manos que evitara que se secara el sudor en la túnica y borrara las palabras. Pensó que alguna criatura sería un bonito regalo, Gillian estaría encantada y él estaba seguro de que ella lo cuidaría como corresponde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Durante algunos días consideró muy bien cuál sería el más adecuado, cuando lo encontró solo faltaba encontrar la ocasión perfecta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gillian tenía muchas actividades que le encantaba hacer “en familia”; como salir a pasear, tomarse fotos y armar un álbum de recuerdos, o simplemente acostarse a ver las nubes. Fue muy fácil para él convencerla de que un juego de regalos era una buena idea, ella estaba encantada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dos días más tarde –el tiempo suficiente para que ella encontrara su regalo, y ambos encontraran uno para el bebé– estaban sentados en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso listos para el intercambio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella le dio una bonita pluma y un cuaderno de cuero en tonos dorados con detalles negros, estaba encantado para que nunca se terminaran sus hojas, dijo que era para que pudiera tener todas sus notas sobre las criaturas en un solo lugar. Él amo su regalo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando le entregó el de ella, estaba bastante nervioso, la ansiedad mientras abría el obsequio casi acabó con él. Cuando la vio quitar la tapa y una sonrisa encantada adornó su rostro, sintió una descarga eléctrica atravesando su cuerpo, su sonrisa lo iluminaba cada día y saber que él era la causa lo llenaba de una sensación de éxtasis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era ahora o nunca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>–Quería decirte…tú me gust….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El grito de dolor lo sacudió como una patada. Gillian tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas y su mano tenía marcas de quemaduras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fin del Flash Back</em>
</p><p>–¿Le diste…un cangrejo de fuego bebé? –preguntó horrorizada.</p><p>–Creí que era una buena idea.</p><p>–¡Newt no debemos sacarlos de la clase de Cuidados! –dijo exasperada–. Si era un bebé no mediría la intensidad de sus llamas. Y a todo esto ¿De dónde sacaste uno?</p><p>–Hay una tienda en Hogsmade que vende todo tipo de criaturas.</p><p>–¿Y por qué no le compraste un gato o una lechuza?</p><p>–Pensé que algo más exótico la impresionaría más.</p><p>–Está bien… ¿Y qué pasó después?</p><p>–La llevé a la enfermería, la enfermera me regañó por ello y entregó el cangrejo al profesor Mackennsy. Gillian dijo que no estaba enojada, que no fue culpa mía pero....</p><p>–Entiendo –dijo mirándolo con pena, Newt estaba tan desanimado que ni siquiera había notado la tarta de moras, y eso que era su favorita–. Tal vez, deberías cambiar el enfoque.</p><p>–¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>–Hay gestos que son universales, gestos que todo el mundo conoce ¿no?</p><p>–Sí….</p><p>–Bueno, si las palabras no funcionan intenta cortejarla, ella captará las señales si haces cosas que son propias de un cortejo.</p><p>–¿Cortejarla? –repitió sumido en sus pensamientos.</p><p>¡Eso era! Todas las especies tenían sus cortejos, y generalmente todas acaban en apareamiento….¡No es que él esperara que las cosas terminaran así! Pero la idea era básicamente la misma, solo necesitaba cortejarla… ¿Cuál es el ritual de cortejo humano por excelencia?</p><p>¿Sonidos, chillidos, plumas? Tenía mucho que investigar si quería dejar completamente en claro sus intenciones.</p><p>–¿Newt, estás escuchándome? –preguntó sacudiéndolo de la túnica para llamar su atención. El tejón rápidamente se levantó sorprendiéndola por la velocidad de su actuar, le sujeto el rostro en sus manos y le besó la frente con todo el agradecimiento que pudo invertir en ese beso.</p><p>–¡Gracias Leta, me has dado una gran idea! –gritó saliendo del comedor a toda prisa, bajo la curiosa mirada de todos.</p><p>–¿Por qué siento que acabo de empeorar las cosas?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>